


After

by ForgottenDream12



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12
Summary: After the Civil War event Tony was willing to forgive and forget, but Steve lost that chance.





	After

Tony had been prepared to hate Captain America when he came to the Academy.

He hadn't been prepared to like Steve Rogers, but he had and then they fought anyway. He'd been prepared to forgive the fighting though. Except Steve didn't seem to want to forgive him and Tony wasn't willing to beg for it. Steve ignoring him was why he couldn't explain why he was approaching him now. There was no reason for him to come near Tony in the quad after refusing to talk to him in anything other than a professional manner for months.

The blonde man didn’t seem to get that this was strange though. “Tony, can we talk somewhere more private?” Honestly, Tony didn’t know what he would have said to him since when he opened his mouth he planned to wing it. Whatever came out would just come out but instead of him being able to say anything the alarm for an assemble rang out from Steve pocket.

The brunet smiled bitterly up at the other man. “Maybe another time.” Then, before Steve could object, he was flying off into the sky to avoid him. They both knew Tony would avoid a next time more actively now that he knew it to be a possibility.

Steve stared down at the ground, frowning. “I’m sorry, Tony.”


End file.
